


A Surprise at Work

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Dr. Cups [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, cupcest - Freeform, toon logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Summary: ❌❌❌IF YOU DON’T LIKE THE SHIP OR IDEA, BLOCK ME AND LEAVE!❌❌❌❤️💜💙If you do like it, please give me a kudos and leave a bookmark comment.💙💜❤️





	A Surprise at Work

**Author's Note:**

> ❌❌❌IF YOU DON’T LIKE THE SHIP OR IDEA, BLOCK ME AND LEAVE!❌❌❌  
> ❤️💜💙If you do like it, please give me a kudos and leave a bookmark comment.💙💜❤️

Mugman was not at his best at his brother’s hospital in the past three months. Constant morning sickness, fatigue, odd cravings, being a little snippy at Cuphead, and gained a bit of weight in his abdominal area. He knew something was up, so one day on his break, making sure the door was closed and lights off, Mug turned on an ultrasound machine, applied the cold gel on his stomach, and moved the finder on his lower belly. It was only a far fetched theory, but it was worth a look anyway. His eyes widened to what he saw it!

A tiny, baseball sized fetus. Mugman is pregnant! ‘How is this even possible? What do I tell Cuphead…?’ Too many thought were swarming in his mind.

“Mugman?” Cuphead’s voice came as a shock to the blue mug. In a haste, he shuts off the machine and pulls down his shirt.

“C-cups! What are you doing here?” Mugs asked.

“I just wanted to know if you found out what was wrong with you. ‘Cause I care about you Mugsy.” Cuphead answered.

“It’s just a tapeworm… Some pills will be sure to kill it.” Mugman said feeling like he dodged a bullet.

“Alright then, make sure you take those pills.” Cup told his brother. “By the way, I’ve noticed you’ve been gaining a bit of weight. All these symptoms you’ve been displaying can be tied to pregnancy.” Cuphead continued. “But since you’re male, it’s close to impossible. However, if you were to get pregnant…” He paused, smiling happily. “If you got pregnant, we would give our child a good life. We’d have more than enough money to pay for the tuition fees for school. Help them study and look to the future as they get older. And if they get a hobby, we’ll encourage it. If they have career goals, we’ll help them pursue it! We’ll be great parents.”

Mugman stood there, not knowing how to react to his twin’s fantasy. “I think we’ll do great too.” He looks at the clock on the wall. “Cripes Cuphead, look at the time! You have an appointment in under two minutes!”

“Shit, really?! Well, we’ll talk more about this later. Later Mugs!” Cuphead said before rushing down the hall.

“See ya Cup… will you really be happy when I tell you the truth?” Mug was still worried.

———————Three more months have passed…———————

Mugman looked at the pictures from the ultrasound for the past seven weeks, he’s having a girl. He managed to convince Cuphead that his tapeworm issue left and began to binge eat out of stress. He’ll have to tell Cuphead the truth soon.

He’s six months with along his daughter now. Mugs is going to take leave soon, and his tummy really started to show under his shirt. The door to his office opened, and Mugman quickly slid the pictures back in his health folder.

Cuphead enters looking very needy. “It’s break time!” Now is Mug’s chance! Cuphead locked the door and walked closer to his twin.

Mugman breathes calmly. “Cuphead, I’ve something very important to say.” He started.

Cuphead backed Mugman into a corner. “Try not to slur while telling me.” The older twin had his tummy pressed against the younger’s rounded belly and cupped his face with both hands. “Tell me what’s on your mind my sweet blueberry.”

“W-well… Y-you see–” Before Mugman could even finish his sentence, something kicked against Cuphead’s stomach.

Cuphead snapped out of his lustful phase from the kick. “What was that?!” He asked confused.

Mugman hesitated to answer. Cuphead firmly, yet softly, grabbed Mugman’s wrist and pulled him out of the office.

“Cuphead… Wh-what are you doing?!” Mugman asked frightened as he was being dragged down the hall.

“I’m taking you into surgery! There is something in your stomach that could be life-threatening! I have to put you under, open you up, and–” Cuphead was stopped when his brother clawed at his arm. Cup released his grip and hissed from the pain. “Mugman, what the hell?!”

“I’ve.. I’ve been lying to you about the parasite! If you want the truth, come back to my office and I’ll explain everything.” Back in Mugman’s office, he showed Cuphead the pictures of his ultrasound. “I didn’t want you to get mad. I was scared on how you’d react… You told me you’d be happy about being a dad, but I was still scared… I’m so sorry for lying to you…” Tears came at the corners of his eyes.

Cuphead just pulled Mugman in a tight hug. “You should’ve told me sooner.”

Mugman just stood in surprise, not knowing what to say. He returned his brother’s hug. “So, you’re not mad at me?” He asked.

“No, I’m just upset you don’t tell me the truth, but I am also very happy.” Cuphead pulled up Mug’s shirt and put a hand on his belly. The baby gently kicked against Cup’s hand. “From the pictures you showed me, we’re having a girl.” The eldest looked at the pictures again and picked one up. “This one, is my favorite. You can see her best side here.” Cuphead softly smiled.

“You can keep it then. Once she arrives, we’ll have plenty of pictures to take.” Mug snuggled to Cuphead’s chest. “I want to name her Latté. After our mom.”

Cuphead repeated the name aloud. “Latté, Latté… Alright then, Latté it is. Latté Marie Calix.”

“That’s a pretty name Cuppy!”

“A pretty name, for a pretty girl.”


End file.
